Terra's awakening
by little-lolita215
Summary: Laharl purchases a female warrior named terra. Soon after getting a pupil of her own, a rogue named ido, she is torn between her crush on laharl and a depening attraction to the distant rogue.


Authors note: I recently played Disgaea and totaly loved a number of the not so important characters. My favourite been the female warrior and rogue. And so I was inspired to begin a fanfic based upon these two wonderful characters. I hope you like this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea pout

* * *

Prologue

"But Laharl, do we really need to purchase a warrior. It seems so cruel to buy and sell people and creatures." Flonne chirped pleadingly.

She was beginning to irritate Larharl with her talk of love and equality, caring and helping.

"Listen you stupid love freak, as overlord I need to ensure my own safety against anyone after my title." He folded his arms defiantly and cast her his usual glance, the one that screamed 'shut up before I shut you up myself'. Flonne just sighed and turned to Etna.

"Oh Etna, Don't you care at all that Laharl is purchasing someone's life?" Flonne asked desperately. Etna just playfully leaned over and whispered, "I'd be careful if I were you. Angels sell for quite a lot these day's on the black market." Flonne gulped loudly and backed up a couple of paces. "Oh dear, you wouldn't really sell me would you Etna?" Etna just grinned her cat like grin and skipped away after Laharl leaving Flonne quite worried with a small squad of Prinnies.

"Dood," one of them said loudly "You got it rough today."

* * *

"Ah, overlord Laharl." A rather small Zombie wearing a bow tie said in a slight panic at the arrival of his overlord. "I wasn't expecting you today. What can I do for you?" He owned the Mana trade emporium, dealing in the exchange of rare mana for various demons and humanoid's. 

"I would like to take a look at some strong and worthy creatures to protect me." Laharl declared proudly.

Etna just couldn't resist taking a dig at her master. "Ooh, a strong demon such as yourself in need of protection? That's so brave."

"Quiet vassal!" Laharl yelled angrily. "Of course I don't really need protection. I'm just getting myself a pupil to..." he hesitated for a moment while he thought of some other use for a bodyguard. " to protect my royal jewels and treasures from vandals and thieves when I'm not around." Satisfied with his somewhat bland and silly excuse he ignored Etna's frown of disbelief and turned back to the Zombie salesman.

"Right this way master Laharl, I'll show you what i have at the moment." He lead Laharl and the others to a large open courtyard behind his small shop. The court yard was surrounded by various buildings and fences.

"I'll go fetch my first rate creatures."

The salesman hurried across the courtyard and into one of the buildings. He was gone barely 3 minutes when he emerged once again followed closely by a line of various humanoid's and demon monsters all chained together by hand cuffs with a long chain holding them together.

Laharl stepped over to the row of various creatures. "Hmm." he rubbed a finger and thumb on his chin. "These all seem more like second class things to me." He sighed.

A brawler, a red, blue and green mage, a nekomata he couldn't quite afford, a warrior and a priestess stood before him.

"Your selection isn't very good. I think I just might have to go elsewhere for a bodyguard." Laharl said obnoxiously while folding his arms loosely across his chest.

"Oh Larharl, please. I'm sure their all a good choice. Don't just abandon them." Flonne Squeaked. "No one is a second rate person." Etna grabbed the angel by the arm and yanked her back across the courtyard to the shop front. "Remember what I said earlier?" Etna warned.

Laharl sighed as the Zombie creature began pleading with him that his humanoid's and monsters really were good. "If I buy one of these second...no third rate creatures," Laharl began "then I want a discount. I won't pay full mana for something so...tacky."

"Oh but sire..." The keeper tried to beg but Laharl's scowl cut him off and he lowered his head. "Yes yes, but only 20 off"

"Make it 30 and you have yourself a deal." Laharl demanded. The little Zombie Sighed in retreat and nodded.

Grinning to himself, Laharl pointed out the red haired brawler on the end. "She'll do. Looks tougher than the others."

The red head, Rem looked up at him and then down the row of others with a small smile of relief. Free at last was all she could think. Her eyes came to rest on the face of the young female at the other end of the row, the green haired warrior named Terra.

Rem sneered at her, she was free to leave this place but her rival Terra had to stay and suffer longer. Her day couldn't get any better.

Terra lowered her eyes in shame.

Laharl yawned and rather suddenly decided to change his mind. "In fact I'll take that warrior instead. Not as good in the looks department but i can teach her more if she can handle a sword." With this he turned on his heel and headed back to the girls. "Have the girl sent to my palace by tonight." He called back.

* * *

Terra's eyes widened. The warrior? That was her...he'd picked her. She let out a sudden gasp of shock and excitement. She was going to be sold to the overlord of all the netherworld. Sure, he'd insulted her on her looks but she wasn't exactly out to be pretty. She was out to get strong and powerful.

As soon as the short Zombie had unlocked her hand cuffs and shackles her first instinct was to rub her sore wrists before looking back up the line of others to cast a smile of pure victory towards Rem.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading the prologue. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. Updating shortly with chapter one 


End file.
